¿Siempre llevas condones en los bolsillos?
by cargarpe
Summary: Es viernes noche y Castle está un poco borracho en un bar. Kate va a recogerle. ¡Caskett, obvio! Lo siento, soy muy mala para los sumarios... Capítulo 13, M. Reviews, please. ¡Fic terminado!
1. Chapter 1

_Esto es una historia que tenía escrita desde hace algún tiempo pero que no me había decidido a subir y que, por lo tanto, no se encuentra exactamente en ningún punto fijo de la serie. Lo que puedo decir es se situa después del beso del 3x13 y que Kate está SOLTERA y Rick TAMBIÉN. ^^_

_En el título no sé si he estado muy acertada... La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cuál ponerle. Cuando pasen unos cuantos capítulos lo entenderéis ;)._

_Más adelante contendrá spoilers del 3x13 y 3x14._

_Disclaimer: Castle no es obra mía, ya me gustaría a mí…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

Era tarde cuando el teléfono móvil de Kate sonó. Como era viernes aún no estaba dormida, pero sí en pijama, si es que a una camiseta XXL acompañada únicamente por ropa interior se le puede llamar pijama. Beckett se incorporó en el sofá. "Oh, por Dios… ¡Estaba viendo la tele!" se quejó en silencio mientras cogía perezosamente su móvil de encima de la mesa. Al mirar el identificador del aparato no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de las horas que eran, a ella siempre le gustaba oírle.

- ¡Hey, Beckett! Ya pensaba que no me lo cogías.

- Castle, ¿has visto qué hora es? –intentó parecer indiferente.

- ¿Eh? ¿La hora? –por su voz parecía haber tomado unas cuantas copas de más.

- Espera… ¿estás borracho? –no obtuvo respuesta por lo que decidió ir al grano- ¿Qué quieres Castle?

- ¿Yo? Ehh… Pues verás, es que estoy en un bar y… -Kate le interrumpió.

- Y quieres que vaya a tomar algo contigo, ¿cierto?

- No era eso lo que pretendía pero… ¡Qué demonios! ¿Te vienes?

- Castle… En serio.

- En realidad llamaba porque ya es tarde y yo no puedo conducir.

- ¿Y…?

- Y me preguntaba si te importaría llevarme a casa.

- ¿A casa?

- A casa –repitió él.

- ¿A tu casa? -resaltó el posesivo.

- Bueno, si quieres podemos ir a la tuya a hacer cosas de adultos… Pero creo que eso también lo podríamos hacer aquí mismo… ¡Vente al bar! ¡Los baños están relativamente limpios! –exclamó divertido.

- ¿No puede ir Martha a por ti? –intentó volver al tema principal.

- Mi madre ha salido esta noche y no creo que esté aún en casa, es más, no creo que vuelva hoy a casa; y Alexis está este fin de semana de acampada con sus amigos así que no, nadie puede venir a por mí. Estoy sólo y abandonado -añadió haciendo un puchero, aunque por teléfono sólo podía oírse su voz.

- Sólo te había preguntado por tu madre… ¿Realmente consideras que Alexis podría ir a por ti? –preguntó incrédula.

- Bueno, ella es muy madura… -bromeó.

- Mucho más que tú, según parece… -respondió metiéndose con él.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Eso ha dolido! –Kate rió- ¿Entonces vas a venir a por mí o tendré que conducir ebrio hasta casa con el riesgo de sufrir un accidente de tráfico mortal sin que me puedas confesar lo mucho que me amas? –él había dicho eso como otra broma, pero hizo que Beckett se pusiera seria al instante.

- ¿Dónde estás?

XXX

Kate se puso una camiseta de una talla acorde a su tamaño y se enfundó en unos vaqueros. Pronto llegó al bar y allí encontró a Castle tumbado en el suelo boca arriba, en medio de la acera.

- Castle, ¿se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo? –dijo acercándose a él.

- ¡Kate! –gritó feliz sin moverse.

- Va, levanta –insistió mientras se ponía al lado de su pierna derecha, mirándole a la cara.

- No puedo, soy demasiado inmaduro –dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

- No niego que lo seas pero, ¿qué tiene que ver?

- ¡Ayúdame Kate! –dijo como si de un bebé se tratase.

- Dame una razón para hacerlo.

- Estoy cojo.

- Sí, ya… -respondió escéptica.

- No, en serio. Me he torcido un tobillo, por eso estoy aquí tirado. ¿Piensas que sería capaz de traicionar tu confianza burlándome de ti con una broma tan antigua y pesada como es cualquiera que tenga relación con la salud de una persona? –preguntó con un aire teatral y Beckett lo observó enarcando una ceja– Vale, sí. Lo piensas.

- Más te vale que ésto no sea una de tus tretas, Castle.

- Y dale Perico al torno… Que no Kate, te lo juro.

Beckett se inclinó, le tendió ambas manos y él las agarró para ponerse en pie. Kate tenía fuerza y Rick también, por lo que debido a la inercia que él cogió al levantarse acabaron ambos en pie, nariz con nariz, cogidos de las manos y mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Así estuvieron durante unos segundos, hasta que ella fue consciente de la escena que acababan de crear y se separó bruscamente provocando una mueca de entre tristeza y decepción por parte de Rick. Cuando Beckett se giró para encaminarse hacia el coche, él dijo algo:

- ¡Yo conduzco! –anunció adelantándola y dirigiéndose cojeando hacia un automóvil.

- ¡Castle! ¡Ese ni siquiera es mi coche! –exclamó y rió al ver cómo él intentaba abrir la puerta sin ningún éxito.

- Probablemente tengas razón… ¡Pero conduzco yo! -insistió mientras se acercaba torpemente de nuevo a ella.

- Si conduces tú, me voy. Yo solo he venido para llevarte a casa.

- ¿A cuál habíamos quedado que íbamos? –preguntó divertido. Kate obvió la pregunta y fue hacia su coche.

- ¡Kate! ¡No seas cruel! Necesito ayuda para llegar hasta allí, ¿no te parece?

- No te ha costado demasiado ir corriendo hacia ese otro coche –señaló el automóvil hacia el que antes él había corrido-, apáñatelas. Pero date prisa, que si tardas mucho te dejo aquí tirado, _sólo y abandonado_ –citó sonriendo lo que él había dicho en su anterior conversación por teléfono.

XXX

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews? :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Este quizá me ha quedado algo más cortito... Sorry!_

_Disclaimer__: Castle pertenece a Marlowe. Qué suerte tiene ese hombre..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

En el coche de camino a casa de Rick ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero no porque estuviesen enfadados o algo por el estilo, sino simple y básicamente porque no sabían qué decir. Al llegar a casa de él Kate se dio cuenta de algo: Richard se había quedado dormido. Lejos de molestarle, eso le hizo gracia y sonrió, se desabrochó el cinturón y salió del coche. Se dirigió hacia la puerta del copiloto y la abrió desde fuera, se inclinó un poco para poder susurrarle a Rick al oído. La realidad es que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo, pretendía que fuese una broma pero aquello no tenía ni pizca de gracia, únicamente se estaba dejando llevar. Bueno, solo en parte, porque si se hubiese dejado llevar le habría arrancado los pantalones con la boca ahí mismo.

- Castle… Castle, despierta… -éste ni se inmutaba- ¡Castle!

- ¿¡Qué! ? ¿¡Qué pasa! ? –se despertó sobresaltado.

Del susto que le dio a Beckett, ésta se echó para atrás y se golpeó la cabeza con el marco de la puerta del coche. Él se rió.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo Kate? –preguntó con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Despertarte –gruñó visiblemente molesta tocándose donde se había hecho daño.

- Ah, interesante manera de despertar a alguien… -comentó.

- Bueno, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte dormido?

- No ha sido premeditado, eso te lo aseguro. Yo habría preferido mil veces acordar contigo la casa a la que nos encaminaríamos a hacer esas cosas de adultos –dijo con picardía-, pero el sueño y el silencio sumados al alcohol me han podido.

- Ya veo… Pues menos mal que no conducías tú, que si no nos la habríamos dado buena…

- Sí, ya… –dijo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón- Va, ¿te quitas para que pueda salir del coche o te sientas aquí conmigo? –preguntó indicando su regazo, de nuevo con su ya habitual tono picarón.

Kate se apartó dejando a Castle espacio suficiente para salir, pero no se acordaba de que se había torcido un tobillo e intentando bajar del coche se habría caído de bruces al suelo si no hubiese sido porque Kate le cogió por la cintura.

- Hey, ¿estás bien? –preguntó realmente alarmada.

Castle no respondió. Tenía la mirada fija en una de las manos de Beckett, que estaban ahora posadas en su cintura. Se encontraba bien sintiendo que Kate verdaderamente se podía llegar a preocupar por él.

- ¿Y así pretendes que nos acostemos? –cuestionó con un tono burlón a la vez que seductor tratando que Rick la mirase a la cara- No creo que estés en el estado más apropiado para tener sexo.

Él seguía con el semblante serio sin mirarle a los ojos. Sabía que estaban demasiado cerca y si levantaba la mirada no podría controlarse y la besaría. No quería hacerlo porque sabía perfectamente que si la besaba ella le rechazaría y la relación que tenían acabaría. Ya se habían besado antes pero en otras circunstancias y ella le habría pateado el culo si no hubiese sido por la situación de peligro en la que estaban. O al menos eso es lo que él pensaba. El contacto de las manos de ella en su cintura lo único que hacía era turbarle más. En realidad la simple presencia de Beckett bastaba para estremecerle.

- ¿Castle? ¿Rick? ¿Estás bien? –insistió.

Por fin la miró, pero en seguida volvió a bajar la mirada para encontrarse de nuevo con las manos de ella, que se encontraban ahora en su pecho.

- Creo que debería subir –musitó refiriéndose a su casa.

- ¿Serás capaz de llegar a la cama sin morir antes? –le preguntó mientras se separaba de él para que pudiese emprender camino hacia su hogar.

- Lo creo –respondió no muy convincente.

- Pues yo no, así que te acompaño arriba.

- En serio Kate, ya me has ayudado bastante. No quiero molestarte más.

- No puedes llegar sin ayuda, y es solo un momento. De veras no me importa –discutió sincera.

Beckett tomó la mano derecha de Castle con delicadeza y se la pasó rodeando su cuello. Al hacerlo ella sintió las yemas de sus dedos rozando suavemente su nuca y se le erizó el vello de la espalda. Seguidamente agarró a Rick por la cintura de una manera firme pero tierna para ayudarle a caminar. De lo aproximados que se encontraban era capaz de percibir su aroma y su perfume fundiéndose ambos en una fragancia que le resultaba exquisita. Reprimió las ganas de darle un cálido abrazo y habló:

- Vamos –dijo sonriente.


	3. Chapter 3

_A éste le quitamos el quizás, definitivamente me ha quedado mucho más corto que los dos anteriores. :/_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado ^^ Y a los que leéis la historia pero no comentáis también, solo que a vosotros os diré otra cosa además: ¡comentad! :D Jajaja!_

_Disclaimer: No, por desgracia sigo sin ser dueña de esa serie que adoro tantísimo…_

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on <em>¿Siempre llevas condones en los bolsillos?<em>**_ (¡Qué ilusión me hacía poner esto! xD)_

_Beckett tomó la mano derecha de Castle con delicadeza y se la pasó rodeando su cuello. Al hacerlo ella sintió las yemas de sus dedos rozando suavemente su nuca y se le erizó el vello de la espalda. Seguidamente agarró a Rick por la cintura de una manera firme pero tierna para ayudarle a caminar. De lo aproximados que se encontraban era capaz de percibir su aroma y su perfume fundiéndose ambos en una fragancia que le resultaba exquisita. Reprimió las ganas de darle un cálido abrazo y habló:_

_- Vamos –dijo sonriente._

**Chapter 3:**

Rick empezó a caminar con la ayuda de Kate hacia su casa y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba por tenerla tan cerca. Pronto llegaron al ascensor, entraron y las puertas se cerraron. Quedaron mirando hacia las puertas y Rick bostezó.

- Te duermes en el coche, bostezas en el ascensor… Voy a empezar a pensar que te aburro –dijo una Beckett sonriente que miraba al frente.

- Bueno, no estamos hablando ni haciendo nada entretenido… -argumentó contemplando el mismo sitio.

- Pero estamos juntos –soltó sin pensar girando la cabeza para mirar a Castle a los ojos, en seguida se arrepintió e intentó arreglarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde, Rick había entendido perfectamente el significado de aquella frase-. Quiero decir… Estoy aquí, contigo, podemos hablar o no sé… ¿Qué podemos hacer que resulte entretenido?

Castle la miró y enarcó una ceja en un gesto completamente cautivador. Kate respondió con una sonrisa y un rodar de ojos. Miró de nuevo hacia delante y esperó un par de segundos a que las puertas del ascensor se abriesen. Cuando lo hicieron él la seguía mirando atentamente por encima del hombro y ella volvió a girar la cabeza, mirándole de nuevo a los ojos.

- ¿Vamos? –preguntó Kate haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando el pasillo de la planta donde se habían parado.

Rick se limitó a asentir y a agarrar con la mano que le quedaba libre la izquierda de Kate, que aún tenía en la cintura puesto que desde que se habían "abrazado" así en el coche, no se habían soltado. Beckett le ayudó a llegar hasta la puerta y le pidió algo:

- Llaves –dijo con la mano derecha extendida hacia él, esperando a que se las diese.

- Están en mi bolsillo –respondió en lugar de ofrecérselas.

- ¿En cuál?

Rick se encogió de hombros indicando que no tenía la menor idea. Kate no vaciló y mientras que con su mano izquierda le sujetaba, con la derecha le palpó los bolsillos. Encontró las llaves y las cogió. Abrió la puerta y llevó a Castle hasta el sofá.

- Gracias por todo –agradeció ya sentado.

- De nada –ella achicó los ojos.

- ¿Quieres quedarte? –preguntó quitándose la chaqueta y vio que Kate se puso rígida- Quiero decir, que si quieres tomar una copa… -aclaró y pudo ver cómo los hombros de ella se relajaban.

- Está bien, me quedo. Pero tú de copas nada, que mañana te dolerá el alma –respondió sonriente

- ¿Qué más da? Me dolerá de igual manera con una copa más que con una copa menos –rebatió y Kate volvió a sonreír sentándose a su lado en el sofá, mirándose ambos a los ojos. Se creó un momento de silencio breve y ella, viendo que él no presentaba ningún indicio de levantarse de ahí a preparar las copas, se levantó del sofá.

- Bueno… -dijo en pie medio tartamudeando- Voy… Voy al baño. De mientras ves si eso preparando las copas, ¿vale?

Él sonrió asintiendo de una manera casi imperceptible y ella desapareció del salón con la vista de Castle pegada a su trasero. En cuanto dejó de verla se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno, pues aquí os dejo otro capi, queridos lectores._

_Espero que os guste ;)._

_Disclaimer__: Castle no es mío, únicamente soy dueña de este fic ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on<strong>_** _¿Siempre llevas condones en los bolsillos?_**_

_****- Bueno… -dijo en pie medio tartamudeando- Voy… Voy al baño. De mientras ves si eso preparando las copas, ¿vale?_

_Él sonrió asintiendo de una manera casi imperceptible y ella desapareció del salón con la vista de Castle pegada a su trasero. En cuanto dejó de verla se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa._

**Chapter 4:**

Kate salió del baño, y al ver de nuevo a Rick dormido, algo se le movió en el estómago y no reprimió una amplia sonrisa. "Cuánto duerme este hombre…" pensó. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado observándole. Durante unos instantes todo estuvo en silencio y sosegado, hasta que Castle se movió en sueños y aterrizó casi encima de Beckett, pero ésta se dio cuenta antes de que sucediese y se apartó rápidamente, aunque debió de ser de una forma un poco brusca y ruidosa, pues Rick despertó.

- ¿Qué haces? Me has despertado… -se quejó con una voz extraña y al ver a Kate saltando del sofá sonrió.

- Sí, sobre todo despertado… -dijo con ironía- Se notaba a la legua que te estabas haciendo el dormido –le acusó.

- ¿Yo?

- Tú –indicó convencida.

- Estaba dormido, Kate –dijo sincero.

- Sí, ya...

- ¿Para qué iba a querer hacerme el dormido?

- Ibas a abrazarme.

- ¿A abrazarte?

- Bueno, no a abrazarme, más bien te has abalanzado sobre mí.

- Oh, Dios Santo, Kate. Qué exagerada eres… -rió.

- ¿Exagerada? ¿Yo? Exagerado tú, que te tomas un par de copas y ya me llamas con la excusa de que no puedes conducir –dijo gesticulando más de la cuenta.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes cuántas copas he tomado yo o cuántas he dejado de tomar? ¡Oh! ¿¡Me espías! ? –se estaba divirtiendo con esa conversación.

- Más quisieras, gatito –contestó poniendo énfasis en la última palabra. Ahora ella también se lo estaba pasando bien.

- ¡Prometiste no volver a llamarme así! –articuló como un niño pequeño levantándose del sofá apoyándose en el pie que no le dolía.

- No, tú me lo pediste, pero me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para saber a la perfección que yo siempre hago lo que creo conveniente –respondió de pie, frente a él.

- ¿Y crees conveniente llamarme "gatito"?

- No, la verdad es que eso lo hago por el simplísimo hecho de divertirme –respondió sonriente.

- Claro, toda la comisaría sabe que tu pasatiempo favorito es meterte conmigo –dijo Rick elevando levemente una ceja y Kate sonrió.- Bueno, eso o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con mi persona –siguió con segundas.

- Eres un escritor arrogante y exagerado…

- Pero piensas en mí, eso debe ser por algo. Los que se pelean se desean –canturreó.

- ¡Y encima infantil! Tú lo tienes todo, ¿eh?

- Sí. Soy caballeroso, apuesto, gentil, amable… ¡y un fiera en la cama!

- Caballeroso, mhmm… bueno, no te lo puedo negar –consideró a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo-; apuesto, pues tampoco estás tan mal –opinó escaneándole de arriba abajo-; gentil sí que lo eres; pero amable se podría considerar su sinónimo…

- Tres de cuatro, me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

- Hazlo –le dijo ella guiñándole de nuevo.

- ¿Y sobre lo de ser un fiera en la cama no tienes nada que decir? –cuestionó con picardía.

- Ahí tenemos de nuevo al arrogante Richard Castle –recitó como si hubiese público.

- Sería Richard Alexander Rodgers –la corrigió-. Y nadie es perfecto, ni tan siquiera yo –declaró con una sonrisa.

- Yo sí –afirmó orgullosa riendo.

- ¿Y soy yo el arrogante? –Kate asintió- ¿Y en qué se diferencia tu inmodestia de la mía?

- En que si yo te llamase desde un bar a las tantas de la noche, estoy segura de que no aceptarías venir a recogerme.

- Sí lo haría –le interrumpió seguro.

- Y en el caso de que lo hicieras –siguió como si él no hubiese dicho palabra-, no me levantarías del suelo porque estuviese coja y me llevarías hasta la misma puerta de mi casa.

- No, yo te llevaría en mis brazos hasta tu cama y me quedaría toda la noche a tu lado por mucho que me amenazases con dispararme o detenerme. O incluso te traería aquí, a mi casa, y yo dormiría en el suelo, a tu costado, para que no pasases la noche sola –observó serio.

- ¿Por qué te ibas a molestar en hacer tanto por mí? –interrogó con miedo en voz baja.

Rick iba a decirle que porque la quería, porque la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y porque nunca desaprovecharía la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ella. Pero únicamente dijo, también en voz baja:

- Porque somos amigos, Kate.

A Beckett esa respuesta la pilló desprevenida, ni siquiera había planeado formular su pregunta y, aunque Castle no le había _pedido matrimonio_, sí le había contestado a una pregunta tras la cual ella imaginaba un incómodo silencio. Y eso fue lo que hubo después de la respuesta, un incómodo silencio por parte de una Kate Beckett con la cara desencajada y por parte de un Richard Castle con los ojos brillantes. Tras unos momentos, ella rompió ese silencio:

- Bueno…

- Bueno… -siguió él.

- Creo… Creo que mejor me voy y te dejo dormir.

- ¿Y esas copas? –preguntó con un tono de desesperación en su voz.

- El ambiente está demasiado cargado, Castle.

- El alcohol podría ayudarnos.

- Para solucionar este momento necesitaríamos el suficiente alcohol como para provocarnos un coma etílico a cada uno.

- Bien, si te quieres ir, vete.

- Creo que será lo mejor.

Rick asintió levemente y acompañó a Kate apoyando el pie a medias hasta la puerta. Le dolía, pero era por ella, y a ella no podía privarle de nada. Se la abrió y ella antes de salir se despidió con un afectivo y duradero abrazo. Él acarició su espalda, ella hundió su nariz en su hombro y ambos cerraron los ojos. Después se separaron despacio y, aún agarrados, se miraron a los ojos y Beckett dijo:

- Adiós, Castle.

- Hasta mañana, Kate –le respondió él.

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer__: Que no, que no es mío…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

Se descubrió a sí misma en el ascensor del edificio de Rick. Fíjate tú, hacía solo un par de horas desde que había estado con él el día anterior y era como si ya necesitase volver a verlo. Decidió no contenerse las ganas y así fue como llegó hasta allí. Llamó al timbre un par de veces y tras esperar un poco Rick le abrió. Éste vestía la misma camisa con la que el día anterior ella le había dejado en su casa, pero desabrochada. Iba descalzo, sin pantalones y despeinado. Beckett le miró de arriba abajo, así vestido (o más bien, tan poco vestido) resultaba todavía más atractivo.

- Perdón. Esto… ¿Te he despertado? –preguntó Kate con la mirada fija en sus abdominales. Era una pregunta bastante estúpida, pues era evidente que sí.

- ¿Eh…? Eh… Juzga por ti misma, Kate –respondió con una voz ronca. Si se estaba dando cuenta de que Kate no le estaba mirando precisamente a la cara, lo disimulaba muy bien.

- ¿Sueles dormir en calzoncillos y con una camisa de manga larga? –cuestionó aún en la puerta.

- Suelo dormir en calzoncillos, la camisa me la he puesto para abrirte.

- Pues si no te la cierras, no va a servir de mucho –observó señalando la camisa.

- Insistías tanto con el dichoso timbrecillo que no me ha dado tiempo –se disculpó abrochándosela.

- ¿Me vas a invitar a pasar?

- Oh, sí claro. Pasa, pasa –Rick se apartó y Kate pasó y echó un vistazo. La casa seguía como ayer, salvo por un par de cervezas vacías en la encimera de la cocina.

- ¿A qué has venido? ¿Tenemos un caso? –preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta

- Yo también me alegro de verte –dijo en tono irónico girándose para mirarle.

- Lo siento.

- Pues no, nadie ha muerto.

- ¿Entonces?

- Estás hoy un tanto descortés… Pues estoy aquí porque quería ver si tenías resaca o un aguante de narices –dijo señalando las cervezas.

- Más bien la primera –respondió yendo hacia la cocina y sujetándose la cabeza.

- ¿Y tu pie? ¿Qué tal va? –curioseó.

- ¿Eh? Pues va bien –se sentó en un taburete-. Ya verás como no es nada y mañana estoy como nuevo –la verdad es que ya ni se acordaba, no le dolía.

- A ver, déjame ver –se agachó a su lado y le cogió el pie-. Yo no tengo una carrera de medicina, pero si te duele será por algo. Debería usted ir al médico, señorito escritor –agregó levantándose y mirándole a la cara.

- ¿Al médico? Bah. Ya te he dicho que no es nada.

- En serio Castle, no te hagas el héroe.

- Que no quiero ir, si ya sé lo que me van a decir. "Señor Castle –imitó despectivamente la voz de un médico-, tiene usted un esguince. Deberá llevar un vendaje durante las próximas dos semanas y no podrá apoyar el pie".

- ¿Entonces qué te da miedo?

- ¿Miedo? Yo no tengo miedo de nada, Kate –ella le miró enarcando una ceja en señal de desaprobación-. Es solo que no me apetece ir por ahí con un pie vendado y unas muletas. Sería incómodo para perseguir a los malos –le dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

- Pues como mínimo deja de apoyarlo, que se te va a poner peor.

- ¿Y qué voy? ¿A la pata coja?

- Ayer te ayudé –dijo quitándose la chaqueta y poniéndola sobre la encimera, al lado de las cervezas vacías-, y hoy también te puedo ayudar yo –se ofreció-. Venga, vamos al sofá.

Kate agarró las manos de Rick y le puso en pie sin darle tiempo a oponerse, seguidamente pasó una mano por su cintura y él se sujetó de su cuello, al igual que ayer, solo que ahora él estaba sobrio, no llevaba pantalones y ella no planeaba irse de allí en seguida. Más bien planeaba quedarse todo el día. Al llegar al sofá ambos se sentaron y encendieron la televisión con el mando a distancia.

- ¿No tienes hambre? –preguntó ella

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno, te he despertado y no te he visto desayunar, lo que conlleva que no lo has hecho –se explicó.

- Eres un lince, Kate –le dijo con ironía.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? ¿Un café o…? –él no la dejó acabar.

- No hace falta, no tengo hambre –la interrumpió y ella le sonrió.

- ¿Seguro? ¿O es que no quieres que prepare yo nada porque esta es tu casa?

- Seguro Kate.

Después de ver un rato la televisión, ella le hizo una pregunta a Castle para saciar su curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué te has tapado?

- ¿Perdón? –respondió él mirándola a los ojos, no sabía a qué se refería.

- Antes, cuando he llegado, ¿por qué te has puesto la camisa? –volvió a preguntar señalándola.

- ¿Cómo que porqué me la he puesto?

- Quiero decir, ya te he visto el pecho muchas veces.

- ¿Cuándo? –consultó él.

- Vale, un par únicamente –admitió-. Pero me refiero a que hay confianza, no entiendo el por qué de tu vergüenza.

- No es vergüenza –se defendió.

- ¿No? –cuestionó ella.

- No, es más bien educación. ¿Tú me abrirías la puerta de tu casa en bragas?

- Como comprenderás, no es lo mismo.

- Bueno, pues incluyendo también un sujetador.

- ¿Cómo que incluyendo un sujetador? ¿Es que no lo incluías antes?

- He dicho "en bragas", sin nada más. Pero… si pensabas que también podrías llevarlo… ¿Por qué has dicho que no es lo mismo?

- Pues porque no es lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué razón? –siguió sin darle tiempo a contestar a Kate- Bueno, que nos desviamos, ¿tú me abrirías en ropa interior?

- Pues… no lo sé.

- ¿Lo ves? No lo harías.

- Supongo que… quizás…

- No me lo creo.

- Pues no te lo creas, pero ese no es el tema. El tema es: ¿por qué te has tapado?

- Ya te lo he dicho, por educación. Aunque tú fueras capaz de abrirme la puerta en ropa interior –se burló con un tono irónico-, yo no sabía quién llamaba a la puerta. ¿Y si abriese en calzoncillos a Obama?

- ¿Y para qué iba Obama a visitarte a ti?

- Quién sabe… -dijo riendo.

- Bueno, ¿y después? Cuando ya sabías que era yo, te has abrochado la camisa.

- ¡Porque me has obligado tú! –se quejó.

- ¿Qué yo te he obligado?

- ¡Sí! ¡Me habías dicho que si no me la cerraba de poco me iba a servir!

- Y ha sido entonces cuando te he puesto mi pistola en la sien, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella bromeando.

- No, eso ha sido después, cuando me has coaccionado para que me sentase en el sofá.

- Bien, eso no te lo discuto –rió-. Pero lo de que te he obligado a abrocharte la camisa sí que es mentira.

- Ha sido prácticamente una orden –Kate le miró con desaprobación-. ¡Si no lo hubiese hecho habría sido una situación muy violenta! –se justificó.

- ¿Por qué? Ni que se te saliesen las lorzas –dijo riendo y Rick arrugó el entrecejo confuso-. La verdad es que estás bastante bueno –confesó sincera con una mirada lasciva.

* * *

><p><em>Quizás en este me he pasado un poco con Kate… Ella nunca diría eso, a no ser que estuviese borracha :P Pero bueno, me gusta cómo me ha quedado esa última frase :)<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Este es cortito. Bastante cortito... :/_

_Disclaimer:__ Bla, bla, bla…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

- ¿Qué? –interrogó incrédulo y confundido.

- Va, ahora me dirás que no vas al gimnasio para estar así.

- ¿Que qué? –volvió a repetir. No se creía que Kate le estuviese diciendo que estaba bueno.

- ¡Para tener un culo como el tuyo hace falta hacer ejercicio! –Rick le mandó otra mirada interrogante- Sí, vale, me he fijado. Tienes un muy buen culo, era difícil no hacerlo –admitió.

- ¿Te…? ¿Te has fijado en…? ¿…mi culo? –le preguntó entre dudoso y extrañado. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a Kate?

- Al igual que tú en el mío –Rick iba a interrumpirle para contradecirla, pero ella no le dejó-. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué no se nota?

- Eso pretendía… -admitió en voz baja con un poco de temor.

- Pues el otro día en el club donde estábamos de incógnito no te esforzaste mucho por ocultar lo que te gusta mi trasero _(se refiere al capítulo 3x14, Lucky Stiff__)_… -Kate en realidad no estaba molesta, más bien se sentía alagada.

- Fuiste tú la que comenzaste con tus jueguecitos de seducción.

- ¿Jueguecitos de seducción?

- Sí. Bailando y susurrándome al oído –se levantó del sofá y empezó a imitar a Kate, olvidando ambos por completo el supuesto "dolor" que padecía en el pie.

- Rick, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que disimular –se exculpó ella sentada.

- ¿Al igual que aquel día cuando nos besamos _(capítulo 3x13, Knockdown. Oh! Maravilloso capítulo...)_?

- Ese tipo nos iba a pillar, no teníamos elección.

- Que yo sepa no fuiste tú la que dio el primer paso, es más, tú ibas a dispararle.

- Así no salió nadie herido –sonrió falsamente. Era la primera vez que hablaban sobre aquel beso y no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ello.

- Tanto tú como yo sabemos que le habrías disparado, no te importaba para nada lo que le pasase a ese capullo –Kate quedó en silencio-. Pero te besé, y no pudiste resistirte.

- Cada día eres más arrogante, y no me cansaré nunca de decírtelo.

- Está bien, yo soy un arrogante y todo lo que tú quieras, pero tú me besaste.

- No, tú me besaste –replicó resaltando el pronombre "tú" y levantándose del sofá con el dedo índice señalando a Castle.

- Y después me besaste tú a mí –dijo señalando también.

- ¡Sí, para disimular, ya te lo he dicho antes! –alzó ella la voz.

- ¡No me lo creo! –gritó él como un niño pequeño.

- ¡Pues no te lo creas!

- ¿Entonces, me estás diciendo que si no hubiésemos estado de incógnito, me habrías apartado?

- No habría hecho falta porque tú no me habrías besado.

- Sabes perfectamente que sí lo habría hecho.

- No estoy tan segura como crees. ¿Por qué entonces y no antes, en los tres años que llevamos trabajando juntos?

Rick, que quería terminar esa discusión y no se le ocurría otra manera, tomó lo que ella dijo como una especie de invitación para besarla, así que se acercó rápidamente más a ella y la agarró por la cintura, pero de algún modo apoyó mal y cayó al sofá arrastrando a Kate con él _(para no estar cojo de verdad, qué caída más tonta acababa de tener)_. Ella quedó de piedra bajo Castle, entre sus piernas. No sabía qué decir o hacer. No esperaba que realmente él intentase besarla. Aunque la verdad, conforme es Castle, ¿qué podía esperar? ¿Cómo podría responder a la pregunta que le había formulado? Ella sentía lo mismo que él y en esos tres años tampoco había dicho nada al respecto ni hecho nada para avanzar más rápido en su relación, y probablemente habría seguido así si no hubiese sido porque él la besó. Cuando Rick lo había hecho, ella se había soltado y le había correspondido al beso, pero ahora era distinto, ahora él no había conseguido besarla y ella tenía demasi**a**do miedo para hacer nada. No sabía de qué exactamente tenía miedo. Simplemente lo sentía. Probablemente era miedo a que le rompiese el corazón, a que saliese todo mal y toda su relación se estropease, a que todo esto para él solo fuese un juego. Pero no lo era, esto él se lo tomaba muy en serio.

* * *

><p><em>Don't worry! La escenita que he dejado a medias continúa en el siguiente capítulo... Capítulo que subiré mañana :P<em>

_Habrá beso? No habrá beso? Que misterio... xD_


	7. Chapter 7

_Este es más corto que los demás, pero también más intenso (o eso esperaba cuando lo escribí...)._

_No sé si llega a siquiera a T, pero yo lo aviso por si acaso. Es **posible** que sea **T**; hala, ya está avisado. ¡Jaja!_

_Disclaimer__: La serie Castle no me pertenece, sólo esta paranoia que comenzó con un Rick borracho._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

Encima uno del otro, Kate mal tumbada boca arriba en el sofá y él sobre ella, a escasos centímetros, era como se encontraban sus rostros. Después de unos segundos que necesitó para situarse, Rick decidió recorrer la escasa distancia que separaba sus caras mientras Beckett seguía paralizada. Él comenzó acercándose poco a poco, ya que cuando instantes antes lo había hecho precipitadamente no había conseguido muy buenos resultados. Aunque la verdad es que se derretía así, en esa posición que habían adoptado tras la caída, tan aproximado a ella. Adoraba tenerla tan cerca, poder sentirla, tocarla, olerla… Amaba esa cercanía, pero amaba más sus besos. Sólo un día, sólo se habían besado antes un día, pero lo recordaba como una descarga eléctrica y deseaba repetirlo y volver así a sentir esa sacudida en todo su cuerpo. Por eso en vez de quedarse quieto sobre ella, se dispuso a reanudar su intento del beso anterior y desplazó su mano derecha hasta su mejilla, acariciándola. Kate con este contacto volvió de nuevo a la realidad y parpadeó varias veces como si estuviese calculando la magnitud del (como ella consideraba) _"error"_ que iba a suceder, pero no hizo nada más. Podría haberle empujado, podría haberle gritado o incluso podría haber participado en el acercamiento. Pero no lo hizo. Y no lo hizo porque era allí donde deseaba estar, con él, pero tenía miedo. Sentía su aliento y le veía cada vez más cerca de ella, a lo que Kate solo pudo responder cerrando los ojos y entreabriendo la boca. Él siguió acercándose hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto. Comenzó como un beso dulce y perezoso, al principio ella únicamente se dejaba hacer y no participaba como si aquello no tuviese nada que ver con ella, como si fuese una mera espectadora, pero pronto correspondió al beso y le agarró por la espalda. Fue entonces cuando ese beso dejó de ser tan dulce y perezoso para convertirse en uno más pasional.

Ella ya tenía sus manos ocupadas en desabrocharle el segundo botón de la camisa mientras él se encargaba de, con una mano sujetar su propio peso para no lastimar a Beckett, y con la otra de agarrarla por la cabeza para profundizar más los besos. Cuando esa mano bajó hasta su cintura y se sumergió dentro de su suéter ella gimió y él ya tenía su camisa abierta completamente. Entonces alguien abrió la puerta de una manera que procuraba que fuese silenciosa, no quería que se enteraran de que llegaba entonces. Ni Kate ni Rick se dieron cuenta, estaban demasiado ocupados. La persona que había en la puerta se quedó inmóvil y la única parte de su cuerpo que movió al verlos fue la boca, la cual abrió de par en par por la sorpresa de ver a su hijo semidesnudo sobre su musa, besándola.

- Hola... –logró articular. Al fin Castle y Beckett se dieron cuenta de su presencia, pararon de inmediato y la miraron.- Eh… Yo… ¿Molesto? –preguntó y señaló la puerta como para volver a irse.

Kate trató de levantarse pero Rick estaba sobre ella por lo que no le quedó más remedio que empujarle. Él quedó mal sentado en el sofá y ella de pie frente a él.

- ¡Hola Martha! –saludó Kate peinándose e intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.- ¡Claro que no! –prosiguió mirándola a ella-. Yo ya me iba –dirigió la mirada hacia el hombre-, ¿verdad Ri… -se corrigió- Castle?

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar a su madre, la cual estaba atónita presenciando tal escena. Kate estaba esperando a que respondiese con un monosílabo aunque fuera, pero viendo que no estaba muy por la labor, optó por marcharse y punto. Cuando estaba caminando hacia la puerta Rick reaccionó y comenzó a abrocharse rápidamente la camisa, estaba realmente avergonzado. No por lo que había sucedido entre él y la policía, sino porque su madre los hubiese visto en esa situación. Martha turnaba su mirada entre Rick y Kate, pues seguía perpleja.

- Adiós… -musitó Beckett avergonzada abriendo la puerta.

- Adiós… -repitió Martha dirigiendo ahora su mirada únicamente a su hijo, quien seguía callado.

XXX

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué? ¡Ya ha habido beso! ¿Os ha gustado? :D Espero que sí ^^<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Castle no es de mi invención._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

Kate cerró la puerta de la casa de Rick blanca como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Se apoyó con la espalda en la puerta durante unos segundos, cogió aire profundamente y se dirigió al ascensor. Una vez dentro se dio cuenta de que tenía el móvil y las llaves de su apartamento dentro de su chaqueta, chaqueta que había olvidado en la cocina de Rick. Pensó en volver a buscar sus cosas, pero por la vergüenza que sentía no se atrevió, así que se fue de allí a dar una vuelta sin rumbo por Nueva York.

Martha por su parte, en cuanto Beckett hubo cerrado la puerta del piso, dirigió a su hijo una mirada entre confusa e interrogante. No sabía qué había pasado ahí momentos antes pero sí sabía lo que habría pasado si no hubiese llegado momentos después. También intuía que Rick no estaba enfadado por haber interrumpido el momento, aunque tampoco agradecido. Él tenía la cabeza agachada.

- Querido, ¿desde cuándo Kate y tú estáis liados? No tenía constancia de ello –preguntó la madre curiosa.

- Beckett y yo no estamos liados –recriminó él sin mirarla.

- Ah… -asintió sin creérselo evidentemente- ¿Y qué hacía aquí? ¿Tenéis un caso?

- Ha venido a echarme una mano con el pie.

- ¿Con el pie? –bajó la mirada hacia los pies de su hijo. Ella no sabía nada de la noche anterior, pues la había pasado fuera.

- Sí, ayer me torcí el tobillo y ella me trajo a casa –se explicó.

- ¿Habéis pasado la noche juntos? –preguntó entre incrédula y asombrada.

- No hemos pasado la noche juntos –respondió, ahora mirándola a los ojos.

- Bueno, pues ¿la ha pasado aquí?

- Tampoco –aclaró-. Simplemente ayer me trajo porque yo no podía conducir y hoy ha vuelto para ver cómo estaba.

- Claro… A ver cómo estabas… Esta Kate preocupándose siempre por ti… -dijo con un poco de ironía.

- Madre, no ha pasado nada. Ya me hubiese gustado a mí… -bajó la cabeza de nuevo.

- ¿Y lo que acabo de ver qué era? ¿Cómo cocinabais tortitas? –preguntó sentándose en el sofá al lado de su hijo para poder mirarlo a la cara.

- Bueno sí, nos hemos besado, pero no significa nada –mintió devolviéndole la mirada.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú Richard. Llevas tres años trabajando con Kate y sabes tan bien como yo que un beso lo ha cambiado todo.

Rick respondió con una mirada que no sabría definir.

- A no ser que no sea el primero… -él se mantuvo callado y volvió a agachar la cabeza- ¿Ya os habíais besado antes? –interrogó su madre extrañada y él siguió con su silencio- ¿O sea que sí que estáis juntos?

- No…

- ¿Entonces?

- Fue solo un beso –admitió.

- Pero… ¿Cómo pasó?

- Fue un día que estábamos de incógnito. Nos iban a pillar y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió –se explicó.

- Has dicho que fue lo primero que se te ocurrió, ¿es que la besaste a traición aprovechando que estabais en medio de un caso? –preguntó sorprendida.

- No fue a traic… Sí –admitió-. La besé a traición.

- ¿Y ella? ¿Te rechazó?

- Bueno, al principio sí, estaba confusa y me empujó, pero entonces me devolvió el beso.

- ¿Te devolvió el beso? –preguntó feliz.

- Sí, pero solo para disimular. Estábamos fingiendo ser una pareja.

- No querido, sabes que no es así. Al igual que sabes que Kate está enamorada de ti. Te besó porque te quiere. La conozco menos que tú, pero se nota a kilómetros.

- Yo no estoy tan seguro –musitó-. Ni siquiera hemos hablado sobre el tema.

- Richard, hazme caso. Yo soy mujer y sé cómo nos comportamos, te quiere.

- Entonces explícame por qué no quiere admitir que me quiere si según tú está enamorada de mí.

- Seguramente será por tu pasado, no quiere acabar como Gina, como Meredith, o como cualquier otra de tus conquistas.

- Ella nunca sería _"cualquier otra de mis conquistas"_.

- ¿Y eso lo sabe ella? –Rick bajó la mirada y no respondió –Vamos Richard, deberías decírselo, tenéis que hablar de todo esto. Ella te quiere.

- ¡Qué Kate no me quiere! –gritó y se levantó del sofá.

- ¿Entonces por qué os estabais besando? –preguntó calmada, ya dejaría para más tarde el tema de que se hubiese torcido el tobillo y estuviese caminando perfectamente.

- La he besado yo –explicó él tranquilizándose parado frente a su madre.

- Dos no se besan si uno no quiere –dijo Martha y Rick se volvió a sentar a su lado, cabizbajo-. Ella te podría haber rechazado, pero no lo ha hecho. Y por lo que yo he visto, no pensaba hacerlo. Por favor Richard, ¡si hubiese venido cinco minutos más tarde os habría encontrado completamente desnudos! Y eso, querido, habría sido una situación traumática para todos: para ti, para tu joven madre y para tu detective de homicidios favorita.


	9. Chapter 9

_Aquí os dejo el capítulo noveno de mi fic ;)_

_Disclaimer:__ Castle pertenece a ABC._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

Rick decidió ir en busca de Kate para hablar sobre lo sucedido, sobre el beso y… Bueno… Sobre lo que él sentía hacia ella… Por lo que fue a su apartamento a buscarla. Al llegar llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Kate! Soy yo, Castle –dijo con un tono elevado para que se le pudiese oír al otro lado de la puerta.

Esperó pero nadie le abrió. Volvió a llamar y a esperar, seguían sin invitarle a pasar. Después de unos minutos tocando a la puerta y esperando a que le abriesen pensó que quizá Kate no quería hablar con él después de lo acontecido, pero él no se quería marchar de allí hasta hablar con ella.

- ¡Kate, no me pienso ir de aquí hasta que escuches lo que te tengo que decir!

Nadie contestó.

- ¡Kate! ¡Ábreme la puerta!

Beckett seguía sin contestar.

- ¿Kate? –se estaba empezando a alarmar, eso no era típico de su compañera. Ella le habría abierto y habría discutido con él o le habría pedido que se marchase- Kate, ¿estás bien? –acercó el oído a la puerta pero no oyó nada.

Entonces a Rick se le ocurrió llamarla al teléfono móvil, pues estaba preocupado y ahora lo único que deseaba era oír su voz para saber que se encontraba bien. Pensaba que después de lo que había pasado en su casa quizás había cometido alguna locura, o se había ido con Josh, aunque lo segundo entraba en la primera opción según su punto de vista.

Un tono… Dos tonos… Tres tonos… ¡Al fin!

- Beckett –contestó al teléfono.

- ¿Kate? Kate. ¡Kate! –exclamó feliz al oírla.

- ¿Castle?

- ¡Kate! ¿Estás bien?

- Sí... Eh… ¿Te pasa algo Castle? –parecía como si no recordase lo que había sucedido hacía alrededor de una hora.

- ¿Cómo que si me pasa algo? Estoy en tu casa y tú no estás. ¿Por qué no estás? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Algo malo? ¿Quién ha sido? Ahora mismo voy para allá. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Y dónde está él? ¿O ella? ¡El que haya sido! ¿Dónde está? –interrogó casi sin aire, no dejaba tiempo entre frase y frase.

- ¿Estás en mi casa? –preguntó ella, solo se había quedado con parte de lo que él había dicho - ¿Cómo has entrado?

- No estoy dentro. A ver si me explico… Estoy en tu puerta, esperando a que me abras.

- ¿Y cómo te voy a abrir si yo estoy en tu casa?

- Pues eso dig… -no terminó la frase, pues se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Kate- Un momento… ¿En mi casa?

- Sí.

- ¿Dentro?

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo?

- Me ha abierto tu madre, que por cierto, se ha marchado y me ha dicho que no la esperes hoy tampoco para cenar.

- Entonces no la espero hasta mañana… -dijo más para sí mismo y Beckett rió- ¿Y qué haces en mi casa?

- He venido a por unas cosas que me había dejado, por eso no estoy en mi casa –se excusó.

- Claro, no estás en tu casa porque estás en la mía. Y la verdad es que estar en dos sitios a la vez es difícil para los seres humanos –bromeó.

- Me refiero a que me había dejado las llaves y el móvil en tu casa, Rick… -respondió con voz cansada por explicarle lo obvio y seguidamente volvió a su tono habitual- Bueno, y ¿a qué has ido tú a mi casa?

- ¿Y tú a la mía? –intentó defenderse para no decirlo, antes estaba muy seguro pero ahora sentía miedo.

- ¡Ya te lo he dicho, mendrugo! Para ser escritor qué poco retienes las cosas…

- ¡Hey! ¡Que lo he oído!

- Lo sé –afirmó feliz.

- Bien, pues si quieres saberlo, quédate en mi casa, ahora voy para allá.

- ¿No me lo puedes decir por aquí?

- Claro, ahora voy allí.

- No, Rick. Tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¡Rick! –insistió Kate, pero ya era tarde, pues él ya había colgado y había salido hacia donde ella se encontraba.

XXX

Un rato después Castle estaba frente a su puerta, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón. Al abrir encontró a Kate sentada en el sofá bebiéndose una cerveza y viendo la televisión.

- Hola –saludó él al entrar por la puerta-. Ponte cómoda.

- ¿A qué has ido a mi casa? –interrogó ella apagando la tele con el mando a distancia y levantándose del sofá.

- ¿Ni siquiera un "hola Castle"? –preguntó parándose y levantando los brazos tras cerrar la puerta.

- Hola Castle –saludó ella imitándole con su cerveza en la mano.

- Eso está mejor -dijo sonriente.

- Bien, ahora, ¿a qué has ido a mi casa? –repitió.

- Directa, ¿eh? –dijo yendo hacia la cocina mientras ella le seguía- Pero bueno, ¿es que un amigo no puede visitar a una amiga? –dijo sacando una cerveza de la nevera y abriéndola.

- ¿Por qué estabas así por teléfono? –parecía que quería respuestas.

- ¿Así cómo? –preguntó haciéndose el loco y bebió un trago.

- Histérico… -se explicó.

- ¿Yo? –ella asintió y bebió otro trago a su cerveza- Bueno Kate, más bien diría que he hablado con ímpetu.

- Yo lo llamaría de otra forma. Paranoico, perturbado, trastornado, alterado, demente… -Rick la interrumpió.

- Vale, vale. Lo he pillado. Ya sé lo que piensas de mí Kate, no hace falta que lo digas en voz alta con todas las palabras que conoces –ella sonrió.

- Bien, entonces ¿me vas a contestar?

- Esta noche.

- ¿Esta noche?

- Te lo diré si cenamos juntos hoy.

- Castle, dímelo, ya.

- No, no me apetece cenar solo y mi madre ha salido.

- ¿Y por qué tiene que ser conmigo? Sal por ahí, es lo que hace la gente como tú ¿no?

- ¿La gente como yo?

- La gente que tiene mucho dinero y muchas ganas de fiesta –aclaró, antes había sonado un poco hiriente.

- La verdad es que preferiría cenar contigo antes que salir de fiesta –respondió y le guiñó un ojo a la vez que daba otro trago a la botella.

- ¿Es necesario? –preguntó ella.

- Si quieres saber qué hacía en tu casa… -dijo.

- Es que hoy no me apetece salir… -utilizó como excusa.

- ¿Cenamos aquí entonces? - Kate bebió y tardó un poco en responder. Estaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido hacía un rato y en si sería buena idea cenar con él.

- De acuerdo –contestó al fin-. Hoy cenamos juntos –Castle sonrió ampliamente-. Pero…

- Vaya, tenía que haber un pero…

- Siempre hay un pero Rick -rió-. Pero… con una condición.

- También debe haber siempre una condición –Kate volvió a reír.

Ella iba a decirle que no quería que se repitiese lo que había sucedido antes. Que nada de besos robados ni abrazos improvisados. Ni mucho menos de recibirla en calzoncillos. Pero aparte de que le gustaba que hiciese todo eso, pensó que si decía algo la conversación les llevaría al tema de cuando Martha les había pillado y no quería hablar de ello. Además, si tenían que hablar sobre ese tema, que lo sacase él. Se ponía a sí misma como excusa que era por orgullo, pero en realidad (y eso lo sabía ella también por mucho que intentase engañarse) era porque le atemorizaba hablar sobre eso y sabía que Castle no diría nada por el simple hecho de no estropear lo que tenían.

- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es esa condición? –preguntó él al ver que ella no respondía.

- Emm… Que sea algo sencillito -improvisó y bebió un trago-. ¿Entonces nos vemos aquí a las nueve y media?

- No, paso yo a por ti, que si no llegas tarde.

- Yo nunca llego tarde Rick.

- Eres mujer, y las mujeres siempre se retrasan una media hora -afirmó en broma.

- ¿Alguna vez has visto que llegue tarde a algún sitio? -preguntó ella y Rick pensó durante unos instantes- ¿Lo ves? Yo nunca llego tarde, así que vengo yo. Y te juro que como pases a por mí a mi casa te pego un tiro.

- Qué agresiva estás últimamente Kate...

- No es últimamente, siempre he sido así -dijo sonriente.

XXX


	10. Chapter 10

_Quedan solo un par de capítulos para que termine el fic. Mañana subo ambos ;)_

_Disclaimer:__ ... ¬¬'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

Eran ya las ocho y Kate estaba en la ducha. Sonó el teléfono pero no lo oyó. Cuando salió vio un par de llamadas perdidas de Castle y pensó que quizás había cambiado de opinión con respecto a la cena. Rápidamente pulsó el verde y dio señal.

- Hola Kate –respondió alguien al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola Rick, ¿ha pasado algo? –preguntó ella.

- No, ¿por qué?

- He visto tus llamadas perdidas.

- Ah, eso. Era para recordarte lo de la cena.

- ¿Para eso me has llamado dos veces?

- No podía arriesgarme, ¿y si sí que se te olvidaba y te acordabas demasiado tarde? Entonces sí que llegarías tarde, a mí me entraría el hambre y te dejaría sin cena para cuando llegases –se podía percibir su sonrisa por el tono de su voz.

- Pues no, no se me ha olvidado.

- ¿Seguro que no? Yo más bien creo que incluso ya estabas dormida y por eso no me lo has cogido. Buf, un sábado noche y a las ocho pasadas ya en la camita… –bromeó.

- Estaba en la ducha Rick, y ahora déjame vestirme o te juro que llegaré tarde únicamente por molestar. ¿Vale?

- Vaaaaaaaaaale… -cedió.

Ambos colgaron y Castle no pudo evitar pensar en el cuerpo desnudo de Kate, recién salido de la ducha, con el pelo empapado y las gotas de agua cayendo sobre sus hombros y su espalda para deslizarse por sus curvas hasta finalmente y después de un lento recorrido alcanzar el suelo.

XXX

Beckett llegó a casa de Castle vestida con unos vaqueros azules ceñidos y una camisa azul grisácea. A conjunto llevaba unos taconazos además de obviamente el anillo de su madre colgado del cuello y el reloj de su padre. Llamó a la puerta y un Rick descalzo pero con vaqueros y camisa le abrió en seguida.

- Te estabas retrasando, ya son las diez menos veintiocho -dijo mirando su reloj e invitándola a entrar.

- Hola a ti también Castle -respondió entrando en la casa y él cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina-. Veo que tu pie va muy bien ya, ¿no?

- Te lo he dicho antes, no era nada. Ya ni siquiera me acordaba.

- Bueno, y… ¿qué hay de cena?

- Hamburguesas -contestó sonriente señalándolas en sus respectivos platos.

- ¿Hamburguesas? -preguntó mientras le seguía.

- ¿No decías que querías que fuese algo sencillito? -dijo sentándose delante de un plato.

- La verdad es que sí, así va bien -sonrió y se sentó frente a él.

- Como ves me he arriesgado y he hecho también patatas fritas, espero que no sea demasiado.

- Ah. ¿Qué has cocinado tú? Pensaba que lo habías pedido en un Burger King -bromeó ella comiendo una patata y él rió-. ¿Vino con hamburguesas? –preguntó al ver una botella y dos copas de vino, una de ellas ya utilizada, sobre la mesa.

- Una cosa es ser sencillo y otra es no poder beber vino en una cena.

- Ese es uno de los requisitos de una cena sencilla: nada de vino.

- Bueno, da igual. Pruébalo al menos, que es de los buenos y lo he dejado media hora abierto para que estuviese delicioso -dijo mientras le servía en el vaso.

- Entonces, ¿por qué decías que habías ido a mi casa? –cuestionó y seguidamente bebió vino. Estaba realmente exquisito.

- Qué buena memoria, detective -dijo y mordió su hamburguesa.

- Gracias. Ahora, respóndeme -exigió llevándose otra patata a la boca.

- Está bien. Después de cenar –dijo y bebió.

- No. Ahora.

- No, después de cenar -repitió cogiendo la hamburguesa del plato de Kate y se la acercó para que comiese.

- Habíamos quedado en que me lo dirías ahora -dijo cogiendo la hamburguesa que Rick le ofrecía.

- No, te he dicho que te lo diría esta noche, pero no te he dicho en qué momento de la noche.

- Eres un escritor muy manipulador -afirmó sonriendo y le pegó un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

- Y a mucha honra -sonrió él y mordió su cena también-. ¿Te gusta? –preguntó refiriéndose a lo que había cocinado.

- Sí, cocinas bien Castle –él sonrió-. Aunque sean unas simples hamburguesas con patatas fritas –dijo metiéndose con él y llevándose una patata a la boca.

- No es mi culpa, eras tú la que quería algo simple. Sabes perfectamente que habría preparado algo mejor si me lo hubieses pedido y que no estaríamos así.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Pues así –Kate enarcó una ceja esperando que continuara-. Aquí. En mi casa. Y así vestidos. Vamos normales, informales –se explicó-. Si me hubieses dejado llevarte a cenar ahora mismo estaríamos en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Nueva York sin siquiera haber reservado mesa.

- No fardes tanto de las amistades que tienes Castle, está feo –mordió su hamburguesa-. ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Qué el escritor quería ser caballero por una noche?

- No necesito ser "caballero por una noche", ya lo soy todos los días llevándote tu café –dijo con esa sonrisa que a ella le volvía loca-. Y además no es precisamente un caballero lo que quería ser esta noche –continuó con una sonrisa un poco distinta.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que querías ser esta noche? –curioseó ella.

- ¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? –preguntó después de dejar su hamburguesa en el plato.

- Eso me recuerda a que he venido porque quiero saber qué hacías en mi casa –dijo y bebió vino.

- La verdad es que está relacionado.

- ¿Sí? Pues cuéntame de qué se trata –exigió dejando la copa.

- Después.

- Ahora.

- Está bien –accedió y en la cara de Kate se dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-, pero como a mí también me gustan los "peros" y las condiciones, te voy a poner una.

- Suéltalo Richard, ¿cuál es la condición?

- Ah… Me encanta tenerte así… -dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Cómo que te encanta tenerme así? –interrogó- Tú no "me tienes" de ninguna manera.

- Te tengo a mis pies, detective.

- Eso es mentira.

- Eso es verdad.

- No.

- ¿Harías o no harías cualquier cosa por saber lo que quieres saber?

- Sigues siendo un estúpido arrogante. ¿Sabes qué? No voy a hacer nada por ti. Si no me lo quieres decir ahora, esperaré –Rick se salió con la suya y Kate ni se enteró.

- De acuerdo, lo hablamos luego pues –finalizó comiendo de su hamburguesa.

XXX

* * *

><p><em>Reviews...? ^^<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello! Aquí viene Carmen con otro capítulo!_

_Espero que os guste :) Esta noche subo el último ;)_

_Disclaimer:__ La serie Castle no es de mi propiedad, invención, etc. etc. etc._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

Cuando terminaron de cenar Castle comenzó a recoger la mesa y Beckett se levantó para ayudarle.

- Kate, siéntate. Eres mi invitada, ya lo hago yo.

- ¿Tú eres tonto? Eso es de ser caballeroso y tú habías dicho que hoy no querías serlo –sacó el tema.

- Tienes razón –dijo y le dio un plato para que tirase los restos a la basura.

- Claro que la tengo –cogió el plato y él sonrió-. Y ya que tengo razón, me gustaría que mi premio fuera que me dijeses de una maldita vez qué diablos hacías esta mañana en mi casa y qué es lo que querías ser esta noche –pidió vaciando el plato y dejándolo en el fregadero, a remojo.

- Con calma detective, las preguntas de una en una.

- Vale, ¿qué querías ser esta noche?

- ¡Uau! ¿Cambio de orden? Yo pensaba que tu prioridad era averiguar qué hacía en tu casa.

- Ya ves, ahora me intriga más lo otro.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si me negase a decírtelo? –jugó él parando de recoger.

- Que te rompería la clavícula –respondió ella, que también dejó de recoger y se apoyó de espalda a la encimera.

- ¡Ouch! Eso debe doler…

- Y mucho, así que por tu bien, dímelo.

- De acuerdo –dijo y se acercó un paso a ella, ahora solo estaban a dos cortos pasos.

- Va, dime –insistió. Él no había contestado.

- ¿Qué respuesta querías saber primero? –preguntó y dio otro paso, entre ellos quedaba uno.

- ¿Qué más da si decías que estaban relacionadas?

- ¿Entonces quieres saber el motivo de que te haya invitado hoy a cenar?

- Esa respuesta ya la conozco, porque no están ni Martha ni Alexis y no querías cenar solo.

- ¿De verdad te has creído esa tontería?

- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

- Porque no es la verdad.

- Pues dime la verdad –exigió cruzándose de brazos.

- Te he invitado a cenar –dijo dando otro paso, ahora estaban pegados- porque quería pasar tiempo contigo. Hoy no quería ser caballeroso –continuó agarrando la encimera con una mano a cada costado de Beckett, formando así una especie de cárcel con su cuerpo. Kate se agarró también a la encimera, le temblaban las piernas, sabía lo que se avecinaba- porque en tres años siendo así no he conseguido avanzar demasiado. Y esta mañana he ido a tu casa –hizo una pausa y puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y comenzó a acariciarle- porque necesitaba decirte lo que siento.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes? –se aventuró a preguntar.

- Siento que cuando estoy contigo, el tiempo pasa más rápido y a mí me gustaría que se parase –empezó-. Siento que cada mañana, al despertar, lo primero que deseo es escuchar tu voz. Siento que me encanta tu sonrisa cuando te muerdes el labio, me vuelves loco cuando haces eso –ella hizo ese gesto y él sonrió-. Siento que adoro tu sentido del humor y que seas tan divertida. Siento que me encanta que seas tan comprensiva con la gente que ha perdido a alguien, aunque sea por el sufrimiento que has soportado tú –continuó llevando su mano derecha a la mejilla de ella-. Siento que eres la mejor persona que conozco, y que aún a pesar de llevar una pistola encima a todas horas, no te gusta hacer daño a la gente. Siento algo que nunca antes había experimentado con nadie. Siento que te quiero más a cada momento que pasa –acercó su cuerpo un poco más al de ella-. Cada noche me acuesto pensando en ti, pensando que es imposible que te superes, que me sorprendas más, pero al día siguiente vas y me rompes todos los esquemas. Y esa es una de las miles de cosas que me gustan de ti. Y es que me gusta sentir lo que siento, sentir esto, porque lo que siento es que estoy enamorado. De ti –cuando terminó esa frase sus labios estaban encima de los de ella, a unos míseros milímetros.

Kate no sabía cómo reaccionar, "¿Se me ha declarado? ¿De verdad me ama?" pensó. Pues claro que sí. Aquello había sido un resumen de lo que había comenzado a sentir en los últimos tres años de su vida, años que había pasado con ella, años en los que habían sucedido desde explosiones hasta "abducciones alienígenas", años en los que cada día que pasaba se enamoraba un poco más.


	12. Chapter 12

_Bueno, este es el final de mi primer fic con capítulos, mi tercer fic, aunque solo el segundo si contamos los subidos._

_Este último capítulo os lo dedico a todos los que habéis comentado. A los que lo habéis leído y no habéis comentado también, e incluso se lo dedico a los que lo lean después, mucho después de que lo haya subido ;) ¡Por todos vosotros!_

__Espero que mi fic os haya gustado tanto o por lo menos se acerque a como disfruté yo al escribirlo ^^.__

__Por cierto, este capi es M :).__

__Disclaimer:____ ¿Hasta en el último capítulo de la historia tengo que repetir lo mismo...? Porque yo creo que ya ha quedado bastante claro...__

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

- Vaya… -habló ella al fin-. Se nota que eres escritor… -dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- No podía callármelo más, necesitaba decírtelo –confesó comiéndose con la vista sus labios.

- ¿Y por qué ahora y no antes? ¿Por qué te lo has callado como un perro todo este tiempo? –preguntó algo agitada quitando la mano de Rick de su cara de una manotada.

- No lo sé… Supongo que porque no quería que pensases que solo te quería meter en mi cama –dijo arrepentido alejándose un poco de ella, sabía que le urgía espacio para pensar.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué no iba a pensarlo ahora? -interrogó cabreada.

- Bueno, creo que mi discurso ha sido más que convincente de que lo que sucede es que te amo.

- Podrías haber recitado tu estúpido monólogo hacía ya tiempo, han surgido millones de situaciones mejores que ésta para hacerlo y no lo has hecho. ¿Tú sabes el tiempo que yo llevo esperando algo así, que me digas que me quieres? –a él esa frase le encantó a pesar del tono en el que lo dijo, pues significaba que ella también sentía algo pero no se había atrevido a decirlo antes que él- ¿Tú sabes cuánto? –repitió aún más inquieta, alzando la voz.

- ¿Entonces por qué te pones así? ¿Por qué te enfadas si te digo que estoy enamorado de ti? No es algo malo, tú también lo sientes hacia mí -explicó él en un tono relajado.

- ¡Pero es distinto!

- Claro que es distinto, tú aún ni siquiera me has dicho un "te quiero". ¿Y me ves enfadado? No, porque sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti y no me hace falta que me lo digas para estar al tanto de ello.

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Que te calles!

Rick hizo caso y se calló, ella necesitaba tranquilizarse. Después de un minuto que le pareció eterno intentó decir algo.

- Mira Kate… -le habló.

- ¿Qué? –contestó al instante, no se había relajado.

- Yo…

- ¿Tú qué? –le interrumpió.

- La verdad es que…

- ¿Cuál es la verdad? –volvió a interrumpirle- ¿Eh, Rick? ¿Cuál? –estaba algo tensa.

- Creo que deberíamos…

- ¿Crees que deberíamos qué? ¿Qué?

- Si me dejaras…

- Si te dejara, ¿qué? –de nuevo le impidió terminar la frase- ¿Si te dejara hacer qué? ¿Y qué pasaría si te dejara?

- Así no hay manera de…

- ¿No hay manera de qué? –le cortó otra vez- Vamos, dilo. ¿No hay manera de qué? –insistió gesticulando nerviosa.

Castle, ya harto de que ella no le dejara terminar una sola frase, la agarró por la cintura y la acercó hacia él para besarla, todo en un veloz movimiento al que ella no pudo anticiparse. El beso fue rápido, un simple toque de labios y la soltó. Entonces Beckett, como respuesta al beso, le agarró por las solapas de la camisa y lo atrajo hasta sus labios, también en un movimiento apresurado y violento. Una mano de él se dirigió de nuevo a su cintura y la apretó contra él pero la otra fue directa a su nuca, profundizando así el beso. Las manos de ella pasaron a abrir los botones de su camisa y a acariciar su pecho mientras caminaba hacia atrás, dirigiéndose ambos al dormitorio. Ese beso era un beso de emergencia, de esos que no salen en las películas de niños, de los que acaban en algo más que un par de caricias.

Ahora él se dedicaba a abrir los botones de la camisa de ella, pero a ella, al notar la excitación de Castle oculta tras su pantalón, le entró demasiada prisa para el ritmo que él llevaba y de un tirón la rompió consiguiendo que todos los botones saliesen disparados en todas direcciones. Él la ayudó a deshacerse completamente de su camisa y se terminó de quitar también la suya. Kate se subió de un salto a las caderas de Rick cruzando las piernas por detrás y él la agarró fuertemente por los muslos para llegar a la habitación. Cuando llegaron ella le estaba mordisqueando suavemente el cuello y él se dejó caer en la cama sobre ella, pero sin hacerle daño. Castle comenzó a besarle el cuello y ella gimió, luego el pecho, y bajó dejando un rastro de besos por su torso hasta los pantalones. Los desabrochó y se los quitó. Entonces él se levanto y se quitó los suyos mientras Kate le miraba desde la cama juguetona. Tan pronto como él se pudo deshacer de sus pantalones, se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola con deseo y vehemencia.

- ¿Tienes protección? –preguntó una Beckett con la respiración entrecortada.

- No… ¿Deberíamos parar? –dijo de la misma manera dejando de besarla.

- No hace falta –respondió sonriente-. Yo sí tengo –Richard se incorporó sobre ella y le dirigió una mirada interrogante-. Mira en mi pantalón, en los bolsillos.

Él se levantó y rápidamente buscó en el pantalón, que estaba tirado por el suelo. Encontró un par de preservativos en el bolsillo trasero derecho.

- ¿Siempre llevas condones en los bolsillos? –interrogó con ellos en la mano acercándose de nuevo a la cama, donde su musa estaba tumbada mirándole divertida.

- Solo cuando estoy contigo, Rick –él sonrió y se tiró de nuevo sobre Kate.

**FIN.**


	13. Chapter 13  M

_¡Hey! Veréis, he estado unos días perdida por el monte (literalmente) con Salamandra_fire y me dijo que por qué no continuaba este fic. Yo le contesté que es que no sabría cómo hacerlo y ella se ofreció a ayudarme. Después de bastante pensar entre las dos, no se nos ocurrió ninguna idea lo suficientemente buena, pero teníamos ganas de escribir. Así que me dijo "Oye Carmen, ¿y por qué no hacemos un capítulo MA?". Me pareció buena idea, pero no lo logramos demasiado bien. El resultado fue ésto que os dejo a continuación._

_Como veréis, está escrito desde un poco antes de acabar el anterior capítulo. Hemos cogido el final, hemos cambiado unas cuantas cosas, y ya lo hemos seguido un poquito :)._

_Aquí os lo dejo ;) ¡Esperamos que os guste mucho! :D Y ya sabéis, si veis algún fallo, lo decís, que así lo podemos corregir =)_

_Disclaimer: Más quisiera yo..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

Ahora él se dedicaba a abrir los botones de la camisa de ella, pero a ella, al notar la exagerada excitación de Castle oculta tras su pantalón, le entró demasiada prisa para el ritmo que él llevaba y de un tirón la rompió consiguiendo que todos los botones saliesen disparados en todas direcciones. Él la ayudó a deshacerse completamente de su camisa y, con la vista fija en sus pechos escondidos en su sujetador, terminó de quitarse también la suya. Kate se subió de un salto a las caderas de Rick cruzando las piernas por detrás, emitiendo un alto sonido gutural, a modo de mostrar su impaciencia, y él la agarró fuertemente por los muslos sin dejar de acariciarla hasta llegar a la habitación. Por las escaleras ella logró deshacerse de sus tacones a la vez que le mordisqueaba el cuello y cuando pasaron los últimos escalones Kate se bajó de sus caderas y le sonrió.

- No sabes el tiempo que he estado esperando esto…

- Mmm… -es lo único que él atinó a responder.

Castle la condujo frente a frente hacia la habitación, que se encontraba únicamente iluminada por las luces de las calles de Nueva York que entraban por la ventana, y en cuanto las pantorrillas de ella chocaron contra la cama, se tiraron literalmente sobre ella, él quedando arriba. Richard comenzó a besarle el cuello, acariciándole la pelvis, y ella gimió, luego besó su pecho, y bajó dejando un rastro de besos por su torso hasta los pantalones. Los desabrochó y se los quitó, manteniendo una mirada fija a la ropa interior de puntilla que llevaba puesta Kate, la parte inferior visiblemente húmeda. Entonces, él se levanto y se quitó sus pantalones. Ella no iba a quedarse mirando, se fue tras él, chocándose brutalmente contra su torso desnudo, besándolo como había deseado hacer desde el primer día que lo conoció. Él se fijó en lo visiblemente duros que tenía Kate los pezones, ocultos bajo su sujetador. Tan pronto como él se pudo deshacer de sus pantalones, se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola con deseo y vehemencia.

- ¿Tienes protección? –preguntó una Beckett con la respiración entrecortada, mientras la lengua de él se deslizaba desde su cuello hasta su hombro y sus manos desabrochaban su sostén.

- No… ¿Deberíamos parar? –dijo con la respiración también errática dejando de besarla y colocando relativamente bien de nuevo su sujetador.

- No hace falta –respondió sonriente-. Yo sí tengo –Richard se incorporó sobre ella y le dirigió una mirada interrogante-. Mira en mi pantalón, en los bolsillos.

Él se levantó y rápidamente buscó en el pantalón, que estaba tirado por el suelo. Encontró un par de preservativos en el bolsillo trasero derecho.

- ¿Siempre llevas condones en los bolsillos? –interrogó con ellos en la mano acercándose de nuevo a la cama, donde su musa estaba tumbada, ya sin el sujetador, jugando con sus bragas aún puestas, moviéndolas con intención de excitarle aún más.

- Solo cuando estoy contigo, Rick –él sonrió y se tiró de nuevo sobre Kate.

En cuanto se tiró sobre ella, Kate le agarró por el pelo y comenzó a besarle todo el rostro. Él se escapó como pudo de sus besos y se deslizó de nuevo hacia abajo, pues deseaba acabar ya con lo único que ella portaba aún. Cuando estaba por la zona del ombligo sus manos se encontraban en sus pechos, presionándolos. Bajó unos centímetros más y en un impulso improvisado, cogió la prenda con la boca y se la quitó con los dientes para, momentos después, tirarla por los aires. Él se inclinó con la intención de acabar de nuevo sobre Beckett, pero ésta se incorporó para terminar de desnudarle también. Ella le bajó los calzoncillos con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, acción que él finalizó quitándoselos por completo. Entonces él se colocó el preservativo.

Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama sobre ella y ésta le sorprendió con un veloz giro, acabando ella encima. En ese momento, todo se tornó más salvaje, la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Beckett se frotó contra él acariciando su miembro y mirándolo con picardía y él ya no pudo más; hizo un brusco movimiento con el que se colocó de nuevo arriba, puso la mano derecha al lado de la cabeza de Kate y la izquierda sujetando su cadera y la penetró. No quería acabar tan rápido pero no podía esperar más. Él deseaba aquello tanto o más que ella; y ella lo ansiaba tanto o más que él. En definitiva, ambos lo anhelaban demasiado.

Oleadas de placer recorrían los cuerpos de ambos. Ella lo agarró por la espalda atrayéndolo hacia sí para poder sentirlo más dentro de su cuerpo y él cambió su mano derecha de posición, apoyando ahora el codo en el colchón, para estar completamente pegado a ella.

Ella se arqueaba y tiraba cada vez más del cabello de él y no podía ni quería evitar de vez en cuando un fuerte gemido. Él, por su parte, la agarraba por las caderas casi con ansiedad, mientra la besaba y se movía dentro y fuera de ella. La sensación de excitación y gozo se fue haciendo más fuerte conforme iban pasando los minutos, entre el estupor ella le gritaba cortas palabras continuamente, incitando a Richard a sumarle más energía al momento.

Los gemidos de ambos se volvían más audibles conforme iba pasando el tiempo, llegaron al clímax casi a la vez, sin reprimir un grito mutuo. Escritor y policía tenían la impresión de estar en el séptimo cielo, después de sólo veinte minutos habían llegado al orgasmo. Se sentían en la gloria, aunque habrían preferido que hubiese durado más.

Volvieron a besarse, pero no de la misma manera, sino más relajados, aunque aún con la respiración entrecortada. Ella se acomodó sobre su pecho acariciando con su mano izquierda su torso y él la abrazó.

- Yo siento lo mismo –dijo ella en un susurro casi imperceptible.

- ¿Mhm...? –preguntó entretenido peinando el cabello de la bella mujer que se encontraba sobre él.

- Te quiero –reveló levantando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

Ahora sí, **FIN**. :D

* * *

><p><em>Dejad vuestros reviews, please ;)<em>


End file.
